Pencuri!
by 69912052
Summary: Dominant!Hae Submissive!Hyuk Chimyeol. Chimyeol. Perlu summarry? Ga usah deh ya? :y Repost. Oldfic.


A HaeHyuk abalfic.

Full of gheiness. boringness. weirdness.

Maybe typo(s). switch age (?).

EYD ga berlaku disini. *sobs*

Plotblur. Repost.

Yang udah pernah baca dan ga sengaja baca ini lagi berarti sial. Please jangan minta tanggung jawab.

*sobs*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Kulit putihnya memerah tersengat matahari. Hyukjae bergerutu lalu menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Haah~ sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan jika hanya bermodalkan ijazah Junior high school..ck!" Hyukjae membuka dompetnya. Merengut imut ketika dilihatnya uangnya semakin menipis.

"Ck! minggu ini semua uangku akan habis. lalu aku makan apa,issh!" Hyukjae menendang-nendang kerikil sambil terus bergerutu disepanjang perjalanan. Rambut blondienya bergerak tertiup angin.

Wurrssshh.. ._.'v

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya kesal. Sial sekali,pikirnya.

Cuaca panas tadi tiba-tiba berganti dengan gerimis besar.

'-')/ itu mah hujan kali ya. #didepak

"Hyaaaa! menyebalkan! kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?" Hyukjae berlari kecil mencari tempat berteduh ketika tiba-tiba seorang remaja menabraknya. Bruk.

Hyukjae menarik napas melihat kemeja putihnya yang kotor terkena debu jalanan. Diliriknya remaja yang menabraknya kini tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Hyukjae memunguti berkas-berkas yang dibawanya tadi yang berserakan diaspal.

"Bocah, matamu dimana eoh? lihat yang benar kalau berjalan!" omel Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendengus kesal ketika remaja didepannya tidak menjawab. Hanya terus melihatnya intens. "Hoooi! aku berbicara padamu pendek!" cerca Hyukjae. Remaja bersurai brunette itu mendelik.

"Aku tidak pendek! dasar bokong seksi.." balasnya.

Hyukjae melotot. 'Watdeeee?' batinnya.

"Bicara yang sopan pada yang lebih tua! kau masih SMP kan? tch!" Hyukjae merapikan kemejanya ketika matanya melihat sebuah dompet tebal disamping sepatu mahal si remaja.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya ketika pendengarannya mendengar suara uang berdenting memanggil namanya.

`Hyukjaeee~ kemarilah. keluarkan aku dari dalam dompet ini..kemarilaaah~ temukan akuuu..`

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi anehnya itu.

Gulp.

'Aku bertaruh demi bulu ketiak Yunho seonsaengnim yang seksi. Dompet itu tebal sekali! ya tuhan aku bisa melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas beribu-ribu won disana!' batinnya haus uang.

"Tante? kau baik-baik saja?"

Ctak. 'WAAAAATDEEEFAK!'

"Apa katamu? Tante?" Hyukjae berteriak histeris.

Jemari lentiknya bersiap menjambak surai brunette halus berkilauan milik bocah smp didepannya.

"Eh..waeyo? kau tidak mau dipanggil tante? bagaimana dengan ..Ahjumma?" ledek bocah itu lagi.

"Kau mau kuhajar ya?" kesal Hyukjae sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Sang brunette itu tersedak memperhatikan betapa putih mulusnya lengan Hyukjae.

"Heh. Kau takut ya,bocah?" tanya Hyukjae lagi yang direspon senyuman miring dari si bocah kaya nan tampan itu.

"Takut? haha.. yang benar saja. kau mau memukulku? ayo silahkan pilih.. mau pukul dimana? dipipi kanan? atau kiri?" Sang brunette menunjuk pipi kanan dan kirinya bergantian meledek Hyukjae. "Ish.. kau ini benar-benar .. aku pergi!"

Hyukjae melengos dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan menyeret kaki kanannya. Ganjil. hm..

Setetes peluh menghiasi pelipis Hyukjae. Grep.

Wajah Hyukjae menegang. Sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya. Hyukjae menoleh kebelakang dengan slowmotion dan mendapati seraut wajah tampan sungguh mempesona dibalik pintu hati tersimpan rinduku~ bibirmuㅡPLAK

'-')/ sorry broh. lagi kangen lagu dewi persik. '-')/

Hyukjae menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seraut wajah tampan tengah menatapnya tajam. "A-apa yaㅡ"

"Pencuri.." desis si brunette.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Ma-mati aku..' batinnya galau.

"Kau dasar pencuri! kembalikan!" desis sang brunette lagi. kali ini sambil membalikkan tubuh ramping Hyukjae.

"Apa? apa maksudmu bocah? aku tidak mencuri apapun!" Hyukjae berteriak. Menyeret kaki kanannya untuk menutupi sesuatu yang berada dibawah kakinya. "Bohong! aku bilang kembalikan!" si brunette balas berteriak dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Hyukjae.

Hyukjae gelagapan. Tidak disangka ternyata bocah SMP yang tingginya sepelipis Hyukjae itu tenaganya kuat juga.

"Le-lepas! kau merusak kemejaku!" Hyukjae mendorong bocah didepannya. "Heh, hanya kemeja murahan seperti itu.." cibir si bocah. "Apa? sial kau!" Hyukjae balas mencengkeram kemeja seragam si brunette sambil mendorongnya kedinding pertokoan. "Kau pencuri. dasar pencuri.."

Hyukjae meradang. "Katakan apa yang kucuri darimu hah? aku tidakㅡ"

"KAU MENCURI HATIKU!"

"ㅡmencuri. APAAAA?"

"Kau mencuri hatiku. cepat kembalikan!" bentak si brunette.

Hyukjae mendesah lega diam-diam. Rupanya ia salah sangka. Ia pikir bocah itu mengetahui jika ia mencuri dompetㅡyang disembunyikannya sekaligus diinjaknyaㅡnya yang tebal itu.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia lega?

"Kau gila ya? dasar anak-anak. dengar ya bocah. sekarang masih jam sekolah kan? aku tahu kau orang kaya tapi bukan berarti kau boleh membolos dan berkeliaran! mengerti?"

"Aku sudah tidak sekolah.."

Hyukjae mendengus. "Kau mau menipuku? berapa usiamu?"

"14 tahun.." jawabnya

"Nah, kau berarti masih kelas 3 smp kan?"

"Tidak.."

"Kelas satu SMA?"

"Tidak.."

"Aarrgh! lalu kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku baru saja diwisuda dan menjadi sarjana hari ini.."

Doeng.

Hyukjae melotot. "Hahahahaha.. kau ? sudah lulus kuliah?"

"Benar. ini sertifikatku.." si brunette menunjukkan file-file pada Hyukjae. "Hm.. jadi namamu,..Lee Donghae dan oh god. jadi kau benar-benar sudah diwisudaaaaa?" Hyukjae menatap tidak percaya bocah jenius dihadapannya.

Tampan. Kaya. Jenius. Astaga, Hyukjae benar-benar iri dengan bocah dihadapannya. Donghae tersenyum senang melihat keterpanaan Hyukjae padanya. "Aku sempurna kan? tapi tidak.. aku tidak akan sempurna tanpa dirimu disisiku.."

Heck.

wQAQw 'Merlin. bocah ini pasti cacingan..'

Hyukjae dengan asal menyodorkan berkas-berkas Donghae pada sang pemilik lalu beringsut menjauh. "Pulanglah! lalu jangan lupa minum curCUM-a plus supaya kau tidak cacingan lagi.." titah Hyukjae ngawur. Hyukjae, sepertinya otakmu yang cacingan.

Sejak kapan curCUM-a plus menjadi obat cacing? -_-

kenapa tidak kau rekomendasikan Dia-pet?

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mendapatkan sesuatu darimu.." ujar Donghae sambil mendekati Hyukjae yang terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya terbentur dinding.

'Tembok sialan..' rutuk Hyukjae.

Donghae menyeringai bocah(?) sambil terus menyudutkan Hyukjae. "Apa warna yang kau sukai?" tanya Donghae.

"Kunㅡhmpph~" Hyukjae melebarkan matanya.

Donghae menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Jenius sekali Lee Donghae. Bagaimana bisa kau memprediksikan jika warna kesayangan Hyukjae itu Kuning?

Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae pelan lalu menyesapnya kuat membuat bibir Hyukjae berdarah. Hyukjae mendorong Donghae dengan kencang membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Hhh..Kurang ajar..hh.."

Donghae terkekeh. "Salah sendiri kenapa kau memajukan bibirmu padaku tadi?" elak Donghae.

"Aku tadi kan ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu!"

"Pertanyaan yang mana? tentang warna kesukaanmu?"

"Ya! tentang itu.."

"Lalu warna kesukaanmu apa?"

"Kunㅡmmpph.."

Kena kau Lee Hyukjae.. ckck.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat. Setetes air mata meluncur turun dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Ngh..shh.." Hyukjae memberontak. Berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya membiarkan Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya.

Hyukjae mengelap bibirnya yang memerah basah dengan punggung tangannya. Donghae terus memperhatikannya, lalu berinisiatif menghapus airmata Hyukjae dengan jemarinya.

Hyukjae menepis tangan Donghae . Matanya menatap Donghae dengan kesal. "Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! akan kupastikan kau akan mati ditanganku! hiks.." teriak Hyukjae.

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae berusaha memeluknya, namun Hyukjae bergeser menjauh. "Hei akuㅡ"

"Diam pendek!" Hyukjae mendelik berusaha menakuti Donghae yang tentu saja gagal. "Tuan mudaaaaa!"

Donghae mendengus ketika sebuah suara familiar terdengar.

Donghae berbalik dan mendapati pengawal pribadinya menunduk hormat dihadapannya dan dihadapan Hyukjae yang sibuk menggosok bibirnya sambil sesenggukkan.

"Wae? kenapa menyusulku?" tanya Donghae kesal.

"Ini sudah sore tuan, sebaiknya anda kembali kerumah.."

"Heaah. baiklah.. tapi aku akan membawa kekasihku juga.." ujar Donghae . Sang pengawal mengernyit.

"Kekasih tuan muda?" tanyanya.

Donghae menunjuk Hyukjae dengan telunjuknya membuat Hyukjae yang merasa terancam membulatkan matanya imut.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae ketus.

"Aigoo. . kalian sedang bertengkar rupanya..baiklah ayo pulang tuan muda.." Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang bergerak gelisah lalu menyeretnya. "Yah! yah! lepaaas! lepaskan akuuu!" Hyukjae berteriak. Donghae menepuk bokong Hyukjae gemas menghasilkan pekikan kaget dari Hyukjae dan kekehan geli dari sang pengawal.

"Ikut denganku. Aku akan membelikan semua yang kau mau.." ujar Donghae. Hyukjae menggeleng sambil menggeliatkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Donghae. "Tidak mau.. aku mau pulang saja hiks. kau menakutkan.." Hyukjae menatap melas sang pengawal berusaha meminta pertolongan. "Aish. baiklah..jika itu maumu.." Donghae melepaskan cengkeramannya membuat Hyukjae bernafas lega. "Ahjusshi! buka pintunya! cepat!" perintah Donghae pada pengawalnya yang dengan segera mungkin membuka pintu limousinnya untuk sang majikan.

Hyukjae buru-buru mengambil dompet yang diinjaknya lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya bertepatan dengan Donghae yang dengan cepat membopong tubuhnya.

"Gyaaa.. turunkan akuu!" Hyukjae berteriak panik.

Donghae meremas bokong Hyukjae. "Diam!"

Donghae melempar Hyukjae masuk kedalam limousinnya.

"Ini penculikan! dasar bocah sialan! aku akan membunuhmu sekarang jugaaaa!" Hyukjae berusaha mencekik Donghae.

"Ahjusshi cepat jalan! urrgh.. yah! kau argh.." Donghae tersedak ketika Hyukjae benar-benar mencekik lehernya.

"Tiada ampun bagimu dasar jelek!" Hyukjae menindih Donghae sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sementara itu sang pengawal terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana lucunya tingkah sepasang kekasih itu. "Arh..rambutku! sakit! kau benar-benar menantangku ya? Blondie nakal! aku akan menghukummu! khukhukhu.."

"Tidaaaaak.. tolong aku! gyaaa.."

Dan limousin itu terus melaju membelah keramaian kota seoul...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

langsung buat. ga mikir. ga diedit. ga dibaca lagi.

gapeduli mau ancur atau engga. yg jelas yg buat ini keren.

Ini repost inget?


End file.
